DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The applicant is requesting support for a Gordon Conference on Plasmid and Chromosome Dynamics to be held at Plymouth State College, Plymouth, New Hampshire, July 13-18, 1997. This conference provides a unique opportunity for scientists working on prokaryotic and eukaryotic biological systems to interact and exchange ideas and data on chromosome and plasmid behavior. For the most part, the research laboratories participating in this conference do not regularly attend the same specialized conferences and therefore do not interact despite working on parallel problems in chromosome biology. The laboratories that have agreed to participate include those working on chromosome organization and topology, DNA initiation; and other DNA replication events, replication and gene expression at chromosome ends, chromosome segregation, DNA structural changes including rearrangements, site specific recombination and transposition, and cell cycle control of chromosome behavior. For each of the nine sessions, there are speakers representing work carried out in diverse prokaryotic and eukaryotic systems. Most sessions include both junior and senior investigators. Five of nine sessions chairs and 35 percent of the speakers are women. Based on the success of this meeting in former years, it is anticipated that unique and productive ideas will result from the interchanges at this meeting.